


Chloe/Kamski Prompts

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Chloe/Kamski. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Chloe/Kamski Prompts

"Look at you," Chloe said, resting her high heel on Elijah's back.  
"Creator of a whole new species and yet here you are, lying at the bottom of my feet."


End file.
